Alone
by nscfb14
Summary: A look into the brotherhood of Crutchie and Jack as well as Jack's relationship with Katherine approximately 1 year after the strike.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, I hope you all enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think about it so far!**

* * *

Three more papes. Three more papes and then he could be back home, back on the roof.

Home had never been a comforting place for Crutchie, well it had barely existed at all, but nevertheless it certainly hadn't been comforting. That was till one night as he was hobbling to find an alley to sleep in when he was stopped by a group of kids about his age. One of them, the oldest and clearly the leader, stepped forward. "Why hello there Mr. Crutch, what are you'se doing out on the streets at this hour?"

He turned to hobble off as quick as he could, no way would this end well, just another bruise to add to his collection.

"Hey, kid, where's ya going? Come back!"

He stopped, these guys didn't seem too threatening, and even if they were, it's not like he could outrun them anyway.

"We ain't gonna hurt ya, what's your name kid?"

"He's not gonna tell you'se Jack he's scared of us," a younger boy near the back said.

"Well then, how about Crutchie?" interjected a kid about his age with a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

He shrugged his shoulders and inched backwards, these kids were too friendly too fast, all they wanted was to hurt him…that's all anyone wanted.

"Well if ya ain't gonna tell us any different I guess Crutchie's gonna have to do, we needs to call ya something if you'se gonna be livin' with us. Unless that is, you was really looking forward to this high class concrete bed tonight?" The oldest one, Jack apparently, said.

"You," Crutchie replied hesitantly, "you know's about a place I can sleep?"

"Course I do!" Jack and his friends laughed. "That is if you'se willin' to work for a livin'."

Crutchie was really not looking forward to sleeping on the ground again, last night it felt like he almost froze to death.

"Come on Crutchie, you ain't gonna turn down a once-in-a-lifetime offer from _the_ Jack Kelly is ya?" the one with the cigar questioned.

"I guess I could try out livin' with you fellas," couldn't be worse than the alley.

"Well then welcome to the Manhattan newsies Crutchie, you'se gonna need that limp, that'll get the paper out of your hand faster than a war!"

Crutchie thought back with fondness on that first night as he returned his unsold papes to Weasel. Becoming a newsie had truly saved his life. He wasn't sure how many more days he could have survived on the concrete. How many winters before one of them had been his last. Selling papes gave him purpose, something to do and more importantly somewhere to sleep. And things had improved drastically since the strike a year ago. Being able to sell back unsold papes made business so much easier, he was even selling more papes than before!

It wasn't the warm bed that kept him alive though. He was alive because he had a family. He finally had a family that loved him and cared about him. He had a brother. Jack was the best older brother a kid could ask for and Crutchie knew he couldn't keep going without him. He was the first person Crutchie could really trust to never let him down. They had been inseparable for the past four years and he never wanted it to end. He lived for the long nights on the roof; talking away their cares and worries to the stars.

"Why ya always day-dreaming on ya way up here, Crutch? One of these days I'll just be layin' on the floor sleepin' and you'se gonna trip right over me!"

"Oh shut it Jack, you know I'm just tired after a long day of sellin'."

"I know kid. I promised Katherine that I'd be seein' her tonight so I'm gonna go pick up my lady for a fine evening, but I'll see ya tonight Crutchie!"

"Alright, you better be good though Jack or you might be seein' your face in the papes for all the wrong reasons!"

"I'll be fine Crutch, you know that Jack Kelly is legendary for giving a girl an evening she ain't gonna forget."

Jack gave him a wink and headed off to meet his girl. Crutchie really liked them together. Maybe someday he could be in their wedding. Who could have ever imagined him being in a wedding? Anything in his life seemed possible now, it had never been so good.

* * *

"Please just leave me alone."

"Oh come on now Katherine, you knows that I won't be leaving you just yet…"

"Just go. now!"

"Little lady I don't leave till I get…"

The door rattled behind him.

"I'm coming Jack!"

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart."

The beast winked and hurried down the fire escape. Pulling herself together Katherine walked to the front door to let in her man.

"What's wrong Katherine? You look awful!"

"Nothing, just was a long day at work," it had been a long day, at the end of a very long year.

"Well then let's get movin', I have a one-of-a-kind Jack Kelly signature evening planned for you Ace."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed and read the first chapter, this one is a little shorter but is emotionally heavy so bear with me! Also forgot this on the first but I do not own Newsies or their characters as I am a poor college student! Hope you enjoy and your reviews are wonderful.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're doing all right Katherine? We can go home if you aren't feeling well."

"Jack, I've told you I'm fine, can we please just enjoy our night?"

"Of course."

Jack had really planned well for this night and he wanted it to go off without a hitch. Their dinner had been delicious, even if Katherine was distracted, he was admittedly distracted by the most tender roast pork he had ever tasted, so he couldn't really blame her. On their way back home he planned to take her on a special walk through Central Park, they would stop at the fountain in the middle of the park and spend some time just staring at the sky. The clear, sparkling black sky. So open, so full of possibilities. It was like a canvas, waiting for him to connect the dots on his new life.

"Jack, this isn't the way back to my apartment."

"I knows, I was thinkin' maybe we'se could go for a walk through the park…"

"You are a hopeless romantic Jack Kelly."

"Guilty as charged, Ace."

He moved in for his favorite feeling in the world. There was nothing like the feeling of her lips in his. The soft and delicate movements. The intricacies and subtleties of every touch, every move, every moment.

"Come on!" Jack beckoned as he raced into the park ahead of her.

"Ugh, Jack!"

He wrapped his weathered hands around her waist and wrestled her to the ground. Giggling they lay, surrounded by a canopy of trees. The stars were shining brightly. Hopeful. Brilliant. Beautiful. They shone of what could be. It was time. It had to be. The "what ifs" swirled like a tornado through Jack's head. But he couldn't keep this a secret any longer.

* * *

"Why don't you get out of bed, you piece of sh…"

"Thomas, he's sick you know that!"

"Woman, if he can't work in my house then what is his use in my house?"

"But Thomas…"

"And you learn who is the head of this house!"

She fell like a rock to the floor. Unmoving.

"Mom!" Peter cried, he rolled out of bed to help but the polio had left his leg crippled, he could barely stand himself.

"Man up, boy!" his father screamed. "She can help herself."

"Dad she's not breathing, please we have to…"

"You have to get your damn act together!"

The first kick left a stinging pain as Peter crumpled to the floor. He kicked again. And again. And again. And again.

"You are worthless," his father sneered, spitting in his face.

Peter crawled to the door, grabbed his father's walking stick, braced himself and turned to leave behind his home, his hellish nightmare, but still his home. His father didn't notice him open the door, he was too busy examining the bottom of another bottle.

"I love you mommy," Peter whispered as he closed the door on his unconscious mother and his only family.

Crutchie woke shivering and in tears. The dreams. He dreamt of the night he left almost every week. Seven years had passed. Was his mother still alive? Had his father drunk himself to death? Did they even care that he was gone?

He curled up in his blanket and prayed for happier dreams. He thought of Jack and Katherine. There he found hope. They were his new family and unlike his old, they loved him. Not the kind of love where they just give you a place to live, but along with all the newsies, they accepted him and cared for him. They made him feel like he was home.

* * *

"Hey Ace, I've had something that's been on my mind for's awhile."

"Yes Jack."

"Katherine, I was wonderin'," he sat up on one knee and pulled out of his pocket the most beautiful ring he could find, "if you would be my wife?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So fair warning this chapter is going to be pretty heavy, it's important but it is intense so be prepared. Hope you enjoy and please review, the criticism and praise is so valuable in making me a better writer! I do not own Newsies because I am a poor college student. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Crutchie! Cruchtie! Wake up!"

"It's the middle of the night Jack, can't you respect my beauty sleep?"

"No amount of sleep could fix that face!"

Crutchie sat up and hit him, but it would take more than that to wipe the smile off of Jack's face. "Alright, what's got you grinnin' like Christmas morning?"

"You'se lookin' at a newly engaged man, Crutchie!"

"You and Katherine's gettin' married? Oh Jackie that's amazin', I'm so happy for ya!"

"Also I was wonderin' if maybe you'd like to be my best man?"

"Yea of course! Oh Jack, I'd love to I'm so excited! You must be so excited! You can get a new home, and have a family!"

"Can I be honest with you though Crutch?" The beaming look on Jack's face had faded into the worried lines that were far too prevalent for a man under twenty.

"Of course…"

"Crutchie…I…I'm scared." Jack struggled for breath and words. "I'se always just taken care of myself, and now I'm gonna have a wife and she's gonna want kids, I don't knows how to take care of kids! I don't knows how to be a father! Mine ditched me 'fore I could remember, how can I be a father when I don't even know what a good one's supposed ta look like? I just…I'm gonna have a family now and I…I won't…I can't let down my family Crutch."

Tears fell softly from Jack's eyes. Crutchie had seen a range of emotions from Jack over the years but this was something completely new. He put his arm around Jack as they sat in silence staring at the sky above.

Minutes passed before Crutchie quietly spoke. "You know you'se right Jack."

"Huh?" Jack was taken aback, this was not the emotional support he had come to expect from his brother.

"You'se right, what do you know about bein' in a family. It ain't like you've been a father to every kid in here, includin' me, for the past however many years. You may not know what bein' a father looks like but I do, it looks like you Jack. My real father couldn't care less about my life, but you…you gave me hope Jackie. Without you I'd be dead on those streets and nobody woulda cared. You cared about me when nobody else did. You loved me, Jackie, that's all ya need to do to be a good father."

Tears swelled in both boys eyes now. The emotion, neither knew whether it was of joy or pain, overwhelmed their hearts as they held on to the brother they had never had. Crutchie never wanted the embrace to end, the warmth of a family enveloping his weary soul.

"I don't want you to leave, Jackie…"

"I will never leave you, Crutchie. Nothin', not even Katherine will come between you and me. I'm gonna start a new family, but I ain't leavin' the family I have now. I won't let you down kid."

"I know that's what ya say now but…"

"No Crutchie, no buts. I ain't never gonna leave you alone again and thats a promise."

The boys looked out across the sleeping city. So many dreams from so many people. So many plans and places to be in the morning. But in the still of the night all was at rest in the great city, all was calm and all was at peace.

* * *

Katherine could hardly contain herself walking home. _Mrs. Katherine Kelly_. The very thought of her future wedding brightened the dark night surrounding her. Everywhere she looked the ordinary seemed to pop with brilliance. The shops she passed everyday took on a look of newness, of hope. The lights of the street lamps brightened with every step. The light from her apartment shone into the darkness.

The light from her apartment shone into the darkness.

Katherine collapsed into the alley next to her building, burying her face in her knees. Why did she let herself believe, let herself hope. He would never leave her and she couldn't leave him.

Just tell Jack.

The thought had crossed her mind every day. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk hurting him. She couldn't risk losing him.

Besides when they were married this would all go away. The nightmare would end. The yearlong hell would finally pass. She could recall each day with agony, but the first day would never leave her head.

The strike had just ended and the boys all had a very good time celebrating that evening. Things were finally going to change, and for the better. Katherine had never felt so high. In almost no time at all she had gone from an entertainment writer, to a cover story investigative journalist, to blacklisted, to free to write again. And she just happened to meet the sweetest, yet also somehow must frustrating, boy on the planet. Needless to say it had been an emotional roller coaster and she was more than happy to spend a night just in celebration with her new brothers.

The boys had all definitely consumed their fair share of liquor by this point in the evening and Katherine decided it was time for her to leave before she lost all respect for her new friends. Jack asked if she wanted to be walked home but she declined, wondering how much help a bunch of wobbling teenagers would really be anyway.

He had asked if she wanted to be walked home.

God, she was an idiot.

Halfway back to her apartment she could hear footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace.

The footsteps behind her went faster too.

"Don't panic Katherine," she whispered to herself over and over. All she needed to do was get to her apartment and lock the door. She was two blocks away, she would be fine.

She was closing in on her door but the steps were closing in behind her. She reached for the door handle as a rough pair of hands reached for her shoulders.

"What's a pretty lady like you doin' out all alone on this fine evening?"

"I'm just going home, thank you."

"Well I think I'd like to come in and have a look around, if you'se wouldn't mind?"

"I really would prefer…"

He yanked the door open and shoved her inside. She stumbled to the corner in fear.

"Now pretty lady, don't you be worryin', I'm just gonna be teachin' your friend Jack a lesson about who really runs this town. About who runs him, and his special lady friend."

"My father…"

"Your father don't give a shit about you'se no more, I thinks he'd be givin' me his blessing before that Kelly boy anyhow. Now come on, lets see that pretty smile."

Katherine woke up the next day on her bed, alone and in tears. She couldn't remember what had happened, but her aching headache gave her some clue. She walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen and saw a note scribbled on the counter.

_You'se a lovely girl Katherine. Now don't you be tellin' Jack about me, or he's gonna suffer and that's a promise. You do what I want and nobody's gettin' hurt._

It broke her soul to remember that first night. But it destroyed her spirit to remember the entire year of nights that followed. She tried to numb herself to the pain, but she still died every night.

She had to go in. She couldn't sleep on the streets, that would be no better. She couldn't go back to the lodging house or Jack would be suspicious.

She walked up the steps and unlocked the door to her personal nightmare.

He was sitting on her bed when she walked in.

"Well hello Katherine."

His devilish features outlined by the soft light of the lamp.

"Hello Oscar."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this story still isn't particularly happy, but it will be, hold on to the end and you will be rewarded! For the time being embrace the cute brotherly moments in between the chaos. Hope you enjoy and please review, praise and critique is both helpful and uplifting! Again, I do not own Newsies as I am a poor college student.**

* * *

"Quiet down boys!" Crutchie tried his best to be heard over the newsboys incredibly loud morning routine.

"Who. Took. My. Cigar."

"Race, we'se never cared who took ya cigar and we'se never will."

"Romeo get outta bed! You'se gonna be late again."

"But Specs, I'se havin' the most wonderful dream about this tall blonde I met and…"

"…and ya won't meet another unless ya get up!"

"Guys, I'se serious, be quiet! Jackie has an announcement!"

"Oh fine gentlemen, da king is speakin', let us all fall on our knees in tribute!"

Jack shot Race a look that could freeze a lake in the middle of July.

"I'se just…Jack I didn't…I…uh…what was that big announcement you'se had fer us?"

"Well I guess if you'se all want to listen now," Jack couldn't pretend to be upset for long, he was too excited to get mad at the boys. "I'se just gonna tell ya that pretty soon you alls are gonna need to dress up in your finest clothes and go down to the church."

Crutchie snickered.

The boys looked at one another, making sure they all heard the same thing. Buttons spoke up, "Jack…uh…no disrespect or anythin' but…what if we'se don't want to?" The boys all mermaid in agreement.

"That's a shame, Katherine will be disappointed…but oh well, guess it's just gonna be you and me at my weddin' Crutch…"

"Wait." Buttons looked up.

"You ain't sayin'," Specs couldn't believe it.

"Jackie's gettin' married!" Race cried, leading the charge of newsies rushing to mob their newly engaged leader.

Davey and Les walked in to see a pile of newsboys and Crutchie laughing on the side.

"What is going on in here! We're gonna be late if we don't leave right now!" Davey moaned as Les ran to jump on the pile.

Crutchie grinned sympathetically, "Davey I thinks you can spare a little grace for our husband to be."

"Wait, what, you mean Jack and Katherine are? No way!"

Now Davey was on top of the pile as well and Crutchie couldn't help but be overwhelmed with joy at the sight of all his brothers' happiness. Davey did have a point though, the boys really couldn't afford to go a day without pay. "Boys," he tried to make himself heard over the laughter, "Boys we'se got to get outta here to get our papes! Come on guys…"

"Boys! Boys!" Jack's cries finally were able to quiet the newsies down slightly. "Crutchie's right, we'se gonna have plenty of time to celebrate tonight, but we still got's papes to sell."

A collective grumbling of approval arose from the lodging house as the boys threw on their shoes and headed out for another days work.

* * *

"I'se tellin' ya Crutch, we'se gonna have us a huge house, with more rooms than we could ever know what's to do with!"

"Jack, when's the last time ya saw a big house in New York, tiny apartments is kinda all we'se got."

"Yea well any tiny apartment'll feel like a home as long as it's got Katherine in it. I'se can't believe it's really happenin' Crutch, I got's me a girl and she's smart and beautiful and wonderful and caring and…everythin' Crutchie, she's everythin' and she want's to spend her whole life with me!"

Crutchie watched as joy danced in Jack's eyes while he took another bite out of his bagel. Jack loved bagels but was always to cheap to buy one so Crutchie decided he would treat them both to lunch to celebrate Jack's engagement.

"Also, this bagel's amazing and you'se the best friend a guy could ever want," Jack mumbled, crumbs spilling out of his mouth which was still quite full of bagel.

"You'se didn't think I'd take you to no dump did ya? Only the best for my brother!"

"You treat me too well Crutch! Oh boy, would ya look at those gents across the street, they'se look like they'se itchin' to buy some papes!"

"Shove the rest of that bagel in ya mouth then slowpoke we'se got papes burnin' holes in our pockets!"

* * *

_They Stopped the World, but what Changed?_

_The newsies strike of a year ago was one that captured the hearts of the people of New York City, but where has it gotten them? Quite a ways in fact. The terms negotiated between publishing giant Joseph Pulitzer and strike leader Jack Kelly have not only resulted in better living conditions for the newsboys but have in fact increased profits for papers across the city. The ability for the newsboys to sell back unsold papers to the publishers has given them the ability the buy and sell more papers knowing they will not be forced to absorb the lost profits if they cannot be sold. Said Kelly, "It was really a win for everyone involved, and my boys are taken care of and that's what matters to me."_

Katherine sat back from the typewriter. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the year since she first typed an article about the newsies at this same chair. Her job, her family, her friends, all of it had been turned upside down. And most of all there was Jack. The boy she had hated, now she was getting ready to become his wife.

"You won't be able to marry anyone if you don't focus on your work," she thought to herself. As she leaned forward to resume typing she heard the back window slide open and the color drained from her face.

"Why do you look so surprised to see me? I'se wouldn't want to miss a night with my favorite little lady…"

"Oscar please when will you just…"

"Shh, shh, shh, you don't need to talk, just come over here and give me a nice kiss."

* * *

Jack was nearly skipping on his way to Katherine's. He hadn't told her he was coming and he didn't have anything planned, he just wanted to sit and talk to Katherine for part of the evening, maybe even all of the evening, he didn't care as long as he was with her. It still hadn't sunk in that he was actually getting married, she was too good for him. It felt like a dream, and he prayed that no one would ever wake him up from it.

He walked up the steps to knock on her door but as he was about to knock he heard something coming from the inside.

It sounded like…

It couldn't be…

Jack opened the door and his dream ended.

Laying on the couch were who he thought was the love of his life and one of his worst enemies wrapped around each other.

"Katherine what the hell is this!?"

Katherine lept up from the couch and ran to Jack but he pushed away her embrace. "Jack, please I can explain…"

"Explain what Katherine? There ain't anything to explain, 'cept that we been seein' each other for the past year," Oscar replied innocently.

"The past year?! So you'se just been playin' me this entire time! Makin' me think I was worth somethin', that someone like you could actually love somebody as shitty as me, it was all a joke to you! I see I'se the fool here but I ain't gonna be the fool no more." Jack grabbed Katherine's hand and ripped the ring off her finger, angry tears staining his face. "Goodbye Katherine."

"Please Jack wait! You don't understand!"

"What don't I'se understand?" Tears flowed freely down Jack's face now. "That I'se stupid enough to think I actually mattered to somebody, that somebody thought I'se special enough to spend the rest of their life with me? Or that I'se stupid enough to think you was somethin' special? Goodbye Katherine."

"No Jack, please! No!"

But Jack was gone. He threw the ring to the ground and took off. Tears staining the pavement behind as he ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this story is coming to a close, probably only a chapter or two more after this one but a huge thank you to those who have faithfully read and reviewed (particularly prettylittlemonster for coming through with an in-depth review on every chapter so far)! I would love some ideas and prompts to add to my list of future stories so let me know if you guys have them! But now here is the chapter, it is again, quite brutal, but a light is coming and happier times will exist, just hold on with me to the end! I still do not own Newsies as I am still a poor college student but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack couldn't think. He couldn't let himself think. It was unreal. How had he been so dumb to ignore the signs? They never stayed late in her apartment. She wouldn't come over to the lodging house at night. It was so obvious. He had let himself believe that he was worth something but he should have known better. Kids like him didn't get happy endings. Those were for people with money, who didn't have to go to jail, who didn't have to sell papes for a living, who knew what a family was.

Worthless.

Helpless.

Scum.

That was what people really thought of him. When he walked down the street selling papes no one saw him and saw a fine, upstanding young man just trying to make a living. They saw a rat who didn't know how to make anything out of his life. They saw nothing that was worth stopping to really look at.

But when Katherine looked at him. She looked past the tattered frame and saw the man underneath. She saw the hurt and the pain and the reality. The caring and the longing and the hoping. The truth. She saw it all with those big brown eyes. Those deep, beautiful, and thoughtful brown eyes.

God, those eyes.

It was too much to take alone.

The lodging house was quiet when he got back. The boys must have all gone out for dinner. But Crutchie would be home. He wouldn't go without him, he'd wait on the rooftop. Because he cared. He was the only one who never stopped caring.

Jack climbed to the rooftop and sure enough, Crutchie was sitting in the corner, waiting for him like he knew he would be.

"Hey Jack, the boys just left so we…oh." Crutchie noticed the tear-stained face of his brother and stopped. "Jackie…what's wrong?"

"I went to see Katherine," the words felt like vomit in Jack's mouth, "I was gonna surprise her and we'se was just gonna spend the evenin' together but I'se heard a noise from inside before I knocked so I walked in and…and…"

"Oh Jack…" Crutchie hobbled over to embrace his best friend as Jack fell to his knees.

"And she was with another man, Crutchie. Oscar Delancey! How…why?! I can't take it Crutchie, I just can't do it."

"Jack that just…it doesn't make any sense."

"What d'ya mean?"

"It just…why would Katherine be with him? She hates him! She's said a thousand times how much she can't stand them Delancey's for what they'se did to you so why would she go and date them behind your back?"

"I ain't got a clue, but I saw it with my own eyes!"

Crutchie hesitated. "I just wonder if maybe there's more to this story."

"What?"

"Well they'se says there's two sides to every story…maybe Katherine has an explanation."

Jack was mortified. "Are you kidding me Crutchie? You want me to talk to that backstabbing, cheating, lousy liar?! I thought you'se my friend Crutchie!"

"I am Jack," Crutchie replied, desperately trying to calm down the situation. "I ain't sayin' you shouldn't be upset, I'se just sayin' maybe there's somethin' you don't knows that would make this all make more sense!"

"I can't believe you'se Crutch. The one guy I thought I could trust. The one guy I thought would always trust me! And now this, the time I needs you the most you'se tellin' me I'm a liar!?"

"No Jack, that's not what I…"

"Well I'm done with this! I ain't livin' where no one cares who I really am. I'm gone. Goodbye Crutchie."

"Jack, don't keep running away…please!"

"I said goodbye Crutchie."

"Jack, please! You can't do this on your own! I can't do this on my own…"

Jack slammed the door and ran.

Back through the darkened streets he ran.

He ran for his hurt. He ran for his pain. He ran because he didn't know where else to go.

He ran towards a new beginning. A fresh start. A chance at a life where he had a future. Where he could be who he wanted to be and no one would be there to tell him no. If he wanted to run, he could run. If he wanted to dance, he could dance. If he wanted to work, he could work. If he wanted a family, he could have a family.

He dug all the money he had out of his pocket and handed it to the clerk. "One ticket please." He tried to sound like he knew what he was doing, like he was used to this, like he wasn't breaking on the inside, like he wasn't a child shaking and scared.

"Here you go kid, your train'll leave in an hour."

Jack looked down at his ticket. _Santa Fe_. And he sat and waited to embark on a journey to his new life alone.

* * *

Katherine sat on her couch in tears. She was just amazed that there were still tears left to cry. What hope did she have now? The monster was her only future. All that lay ahead of her was a life of abuse and neglect. What had been a horizon filled with hope and promise and light was now black. She stared at ring on the floor where it had fallen.

Walking over, she picked up the ring and held it closely to her chest as she went back to her bedroom. Lying in bed she listened to the sound of the darkness. It's cold grip enveloped her as regret and fear ceaselessly tormented her mind. She could not survive like this. She could never live her life alone.

* * *

Crutchie's mind was racing. It couldn't be over. They were best friends, they were brothers! Brothers don't leave. They won't leave. They can't.

He paced back and forth on the roof which seemed to be closing in around him. Jack was the only guy he truly understood and could be understood by. He was the first one he went to when he was scared, or happy, or lonely, or in pain. It was always Jack. He was the only one he knew how to really let into his life, the only one who saw him for himself and not his crutch.

Jack said he would never leave. No matter what happened, no matter who messed up or how bad of a fight there was they were a family and nothing would change that. Because family doesn't let each other down. They would never let each other down.

Crutchie stared at the edge of the rooftop. The ground beckoned below.

Life was never going to get easier. It was never going to get better. He felt as though he were falling forever. There was no stopping, there was no end. He was falling and no one was there to catch him. No one to laugh with, no one to cry with, no one to feel the joy, no one to feel the pain. No one to stop the jokes. There was no one.

Crutchie looked back at the edge of the rooftop. With all of his might he swung himself over the ledge and he was falling. Falling through the air feeling no pain or restrictions. Falling away from all of his burdens and griefs and hurts. Falling. Forever free. Forever alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital room was cold and crowded. Scared and expectant eyes filled the room. All the Newsies and Katherine waited and hoped and prayed. Prayed that the emergency surgery had worked. Prayed that Crutchie would wake up.

Jack couldn't go into the room. He couldn't let himself look at his best friend. It was his fault. If only he hadn't left, if only he hadn't stormed away…

If only…

Katherine sat down by Jack in the hall. Sliding her hand into his they waited and prayed together. Finding little comfort in the midst unknowable chaos.

"I watched him Katherine. I watched his poor body falling helplessly through the air. And he landed..he landed on those legs…they couldn't do nothin' to help him…I couldn't do nothin' to help him. He just collapsed. Right in front of my eyes." Jack struggled to keep his composure, tears leaking from his eyes. "If I hadn't run away he woulda been fine Katherine…we woulda been up on the roof, talkin' the night away. But we ain't. We'se sittin' here and he's in there dyin'. I left him to die…I killed him. I killed my brother."

Katherine tried to stay strong for Jack's sake but she could hardly keep herself from shaking in fear. "He's not dead yet Jack. He isn't going to die. You know Crutchie, that kids a fighter. He's been fighting his whole life and he isn't going to stop now."

"If only I'se had come back sooner…"

Jack had sat at the train station for ten minutes before he broke down. Crutchie had been right. There was no way Katherine would do that to him. Katherine wasn't a cheater, and what kind of man was he to believe that she was? Something was wrong and he had to figure out what.

The clerk was kind enough to take the ticket back, though it could have been she just felt bad at the sight of an eighteen year old man crying, but regardless he took the money and ran back to Katherine's. Walking in, he found her on the couch in tears.

After hearing the story he was enflamed with anger. It took all of his will power to not go kill Oscar right on the spot, but he felt awful about how he left Crutchie and he didn't want him to suffer any longer. He hurried back to the lodging house, rounding the corner just in time to see Crutchie's body flailing over the edge. He rushed to his brother's side. He was unconscious but he was still breathing. The boys arrived shortly after and helped to carry the him to the hospital as Buttons ran to tell Katherine.

Then they waited.

They had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

A doctor emerged and came up to Jack, "The anesthetic should be wearing off within the next ten minutes or so. If it doesn't his body will have been operating at too low of a level for too long and…well I am sorry to put this bluntly, but there will likely be irreversible damage."

"You means…like he's gonna have problems or…"

"Unfortunately, if he doesn't wake up soon…it is unlikely that he ever will."

Jack buried his head in his hands. He had no more tears left to cry. His heart was too broken, his soul too crushed for tears. He turned and looked into the room to see his brother.

"Boys, let's give Jack some time." Davey led the boys out of the hospital room, all whispering tear-filled final goodbyes as the went.

Jack walked slowly into the now empty room and fell at the side of Crutchie's bed.

He grabbed Crutchie's hand and held it like a man lost at sea, clinging to the single rope that still connected him to his ship.

"Crutchie…you can't leave me now. You'se the only reason I'se still alive. You understand me better than I understand myself. I act all big and tough and I can be like that for the other boys but you…you'se seein' past all that. You see's me for who I am. I'm a scared kid on the street just tryin' to scrape by on a few pennies who has to pretend he knows how to be a father so the other kids don't get scared. I'm just a shakin' little boy Crutchie…but with you…I may be shakin', scared, and cryin', but I ain't alone. You'se there with me. You'se my family. I can't do this on my own Crutchie…please…please…"

Crutchie blinked.

"Please Crutchie…I can't…"

Crutchie blinked again, and again, then he coughed.

Jack looked up in astonishment. "Crutchie…you'se…you'se alive!"

Crutchie did his best to manage a smile. It was faint, but Jack would recognize that smile from miles away.

Jack turned and yelled out the door, "Someone get the doctor! He's gonna make it! He's alive!"

As the boys rushed back into the hospital room, Jack whispered through tears of joy, "My brother's alive."

* * *

_Epilogue_

The church was gorgeous.

She was gorgeous.

Jack stood at the front of the church and watched as his bride processed down the aisle, shining as radiant as the sun in all it's splendor.

The ceremony was a blur, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was everything he could ever dream of and more. She was perfect in every way. The way her voice broke as she laughed. The way she stuttered whenever she was nervous. The way her hair fell effortlessly down her back.

"Do you have the ring?"

Jack turned to his best man, leaned down, and took the ring. Crutchie had hoped to be out of the wheel chair by the wedding, but the doctor recommended a few more weeks of healing. A broken leg was not fun, but he was alive, and he was here and life was perfect.

"Do you, Jack Kelly, take Katherine Pulitzer to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jack Kelly! You may kiss the bride."

He swept Katherine off her feet and dipped her low to the ground in his arms, "I love you, Ace, forever and always."

* * *

Crutchie hobbled down the old, long forgotten road. He had been out of his wheelchair for a week and it felt unbelievably good. He had just left the jail where he had been talking to Oscar. He started going as soon as Oscar was put away because no one deserves to be alone. It was amazing to watch him grow. He wasn't the selfish kid who was locked up a year ago, he had become a man and his behavior had been so good he was expected to get an early release. Jack was still finding it hard to forgive, but it was becoming easier. Oscar made it easier. As soon as he got out of jail he had plans to work at the refuge to help boys on the street find a way off of it. It was the last thing any of them expected from a Delancey, but it was a welcome change from the old habits.

Crutchie stopped at an old front door he knew too well. The beautiful brass door handle, it was the pride of the house. Still there, still beautiful. Drawing in a deep breath, Crutchie hobbled up the steps and knocked on the door.

The old man who opened it gasped and nearly fell back it tears of joy.

An old woman came to see what was happening and she too fell in shock. "Peter…"

"Mom…Dad…"

His father's face was filled with years of guilt and remorse, "Son…I am so sorry…I was…"

But he was silenced before he could speak more as his son wrapped his arms around him and held on for the years lost and wept for the years to come. The three embraced in the hall never wanting to let go again. They were a family once more. They had each other, and they would never be alone.

* * *

**And that is it! My first story is complete. First off, sorry for the ending of Chapter 5, I think I killed a few souls with that one but hopefully this last chapter and epilogue brought you all back to life! It was a joy to write this and though I will miss this story I can't wait to start a new one. So if you liked this and want to read more, let me know of some plots you'd like to see unfold! Thank you so much to all of you who read and especially those of you who reviewed throughout this process it was such a blessing. Again, I do not own Newsies as I am a poor college student! Check back for a new story soon!**


End file.
